<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Behind the Palace Gates by TunnelScreamer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296983">Behind the Palace Gates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TunnelScreamer/pseuds/TunnelScreamer'>TunnelScreamer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bold Hope [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bathing/Washing, Dream Sex, Dreamgirl Naia, F/F, F/M, Parasites, Power Dynamics, Sexual Tension, Tavra is a terrible liar, Wrongful Imprisonment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:48:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TunnelScreamer/pseuds/TunnelScreamer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the traitors has been captured and taken to the palace and the hunt is on for the other. All Maudra Mayrin and her heir Seladon must deal with the prisoner and prepare for trial. He pleads with Seladon hoping she will listen, but she has other plans.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gurjin/Seladon (Dark Crystal), Naia/Tavra (Dark Crystal), Onica/Tavra (Dark Crystal)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bold Hope [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Suspicious Story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tavra's mission has been a meager success. She has captured one of the traitors and tells the story of the arrest but something is off and Seladon has to find the truth.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The All Maudra brought light to the darkness and order to chaos. Following the guidance of the Skeksis, she protected the harmony of Thra.</p><p>Someday Seladon would be the All Maudra. It was an honor that became hers the day she was born. Before she even had a name, before she was Seladon, she was heir to her mother’s throne. While her little sister Brea busied herself with books trying to understand the world as it was, Seladon would make the world as it should be.</p><p>Evening sunlight filled the All Maudra’s private chambers as she readied herself beside her mother. She lowered a freshly polished circlet down around her head. The band of silver, perfectly straight, passed over her hair. The pure precious metal signified who she was and her place in the world.</p><p>“Seladon,” her mother said sternly, “how often must I remind you, wings straight. And for Thra’s sake, pull in your elbows. We can’t have you looking like a bowlegged landstrider,” she sighed in disappointment.</p><p>“Of course mother,” she replied, pulling up her wings and holding her arms against her body. It was not a comfortable way to stand but comfort was for the common. She needed to be perfect, so much depended on it.</p><p>“Much better,” her mother said with a subtle nod.</p><p>The door swung open and, to Seadon’s surprise, Brea joined them. Her hair was hastily braided, and her gold circlet sat crooked across her brow. She did not usually take part in official duties. It was likely her mother was bringing her along to avoid the question she would have to answer otherwise.</p><p>She was patient with Brea despite her shortcomings. She greeted her youngest daughter then stepped back to check that she was ready for the assembly.</p><p>“Will we get to see the prisoner?” Brea asked, as her mother looked her over.</p><p>“No, just your sister. Hold still a moment,” her mother fixed the crooked band of gold so it sat straight, “there, much better,” she said, patting her young daughter on the shoulder and leading the way to the throne room. Seladon followed her mother with Brea at her back. She held her head high as she took graceful uncomfortable steps.</p><p>When they entered the grand room all in attendance stood, waiting for All Maudra Mayrin to take her place on the throne. The assembly was small. Most of them Seladon knew, Vapran elders, and high-ranking paladins. There was a scribe to document the proceeding and the librarian to witness them.</p><p>One pair she did not recognize, they looked like the heads of a wealthy family of Ha’rar. They were somber, then Seladon realized, they were the parents of the girl who had been murdered.</p><p>Tavra waited in the center of the room, facing the throne and the small crowd. Brea gasped at the sight if their sister looking battered and dirty in her armor. Half her face was stained with the shadow of yellowing bruises.</p><p>When the All Maudra sat, Tavra dropped to one knee, bowing as any other soldier would have. Her mission had been a meager success. She had captured one of the traitors and now would give an account of the arrest.</p><p>She rose slowly to her feet and spoke. The All Maudra listened and nodded and the scribe’s ornate pen dipped and swung capturing her words. She was worn and exhausted but still told a clear story.</p><p>“The landstrider gave me some trouble throughout the journey. Once I reached the Dark Wood he became skittish. I traveled south to the Black River and that’s where I found the traitors looking to cross,” Tavra said.</p><p>The two other princesses sat beside their mother’s throne. Brea’s ears rose and fell with each new word. Usually she questioned everything, but she believed Tavra when she spoke. Seladon however, noticed something was off. There were details of her story that seemed out of place and actions that seemed counter to her nature.</p><p>“First I spotted Rian and chased after him. I tripped over my armor and fell, injuring myself,” she reported.</p><p>Seladon had seen her run through deep snow in full gear and never fall. And she wondered, why did she run and not fly?</p><p>“It was then Gurjin rushed toward me. I was ready to fight but he offered to help me instead. When he learned I was looking for him, he turned himself in,” she continued.</p><p>Tavra spoke slower than usual and her face was stiff. Seladon had seen her sister lie before and was familiar with the signs. This was the same way she acted when she would tell stories of going out on patrol and return home with sand in her hair smelling like the salty sea. It made Seladon wonder, was it possible this traitor was a Sifan tart? She nearly laughed at the thought.</p><p>“I never would have made the return trip this quickly if he hadn’t cooperated. He was helpful and obedient, so I ask you be lenient with him,” Tavra said, her story coming to an end.</p><p>Seladon was surprised she would say some of these things in front of the murdered girl’s family. Her loyalties should be to the Vapra and not some traitor.</p><p>“We will consider that,” the All Maudra said, “did he make any confessions to you?”</p><p>“He did not.”</p><p>“All Maudra, I have a question if I may,” Seladon spoke, she knew she was the only one aside from her mother who could address Tavra.</p><p>“Yes of course Seladon.”</p><p>“Did he seem remorseful?”</p><p>Tavra stared blankly at her sister, coming up with another lie the future All Maudra reasoned.</p><p>“I could not say, we barely spoke but when he did, he seemed afraid,” Tavra said.</p><p>They spent every minute of every day of the journey together and they barely spoke? Now Seladon was certain, her sister was hiding something.  </p><p>The All Maudra nodded and the scribe wrote her answer, and no one else questioned the story.</p><p>With the proceedings finally over, Brea rushed from her seat to hug her haggard sister. The crowd shuffled out and soon the family had a quiet moment together to enjoy the reunion.</p><p>“Ah, careful, I’ve had a long journey,” Tavra said stepping back from the hug.</p><p>“I missed you, I want to know everything you left out of your story, did you meet any fizzgigs?” Brea could barely contain her curiosity.</p><p>The All Maudra looked warmly at Tavra, “I’m glad you’re home and we are all safer thanks to your actions,” she said, “I think it’s time you take a much-needed rest.”</p><p>Tavra bowed her head, “thank you mother.”</p><p>Then Mayrin turned to Seladon, “come Seladon we must prepare for the arrival of the Skeksis, we haven’t much time before they will be here to oversee the trial.”</p><p>Before she left, Seladon leaned in to hug her sister. She felt her shrink back, inhaling quickly. Before she let go, she slightly pulled at Tavra’s shirt revealing a bit of her shoulder and, briefly, by her neck she saw a bruise. It was long and narrow, like a mark from a rope. Tavra pulled away from the hug defensively.</p><p>“It really is good to have you back,” Seladon said following her mother, now certain Tavra was hiding something.</p><p>There was so much to be done, a message had to be sent to the Castle of the Crystal and another to the Swamp of Sog. They had to plan a feast and had to be ready to entertain the visiting Skeksis. An inventory of the food stores would have to be made as the Lords of the Crystal were fond of eating often and to excess.</p><p>After that, the All Maudra, Seladon and a few trusted advisors met to discuss every possible reaction the Drenchen Maudra might have to the news. Strategic choices had to be made so they would be ready if she chose to make trouble. The meeting went late into the night, near the end of the many hours of discussion Seladon gazed absentmindedly out the window.</p><p>Down in the courtyard she saw a figure heading toward the barracks. Even from far away she recognized the light hair and confident steps, it was Tavra. It made no sense for her to be doing anything but resting after all she had been through. Then she remembered that beneath the barracks was the cellar lockup.</p><p>She was sneaking off to see the prisoner.</p><p>Her sister was going to ruin their family’s reputation with her sneaking around.  She needed to be stopped. </p><p>When the meeting was over and Seladon was alone, she found herself awake with a sense of urgency. Her feet carried her over the polished floors of the palace and out onto the rocky path outside. The mountain air was cool, chilling her moments after she stepped out the door. She passed through the courtyard, into the night.</p><p>A cobbled path led to the hillside where the stone barrack stood. Its tall walls made the building itself look like a soldier standing at attention. She crept to a spot where the stone building met the earth. Half buried was a barred window barely wide enough to see into the basement cell. There she saw a faint light and shadows. She heard Tavra’s voice and another, deeper voice. Crouching by the cold ground, she listened.</p><p>“Here I thought you’d be hungry,” Tavra whispered, Seladon could barely hear, “listen, I know your fond of being defiant but, right now, the most defiant thing you can do is be patient, understand? No matter what happens you need to behave.”</p><p>“Have they found Rian?” The prisoners deep voice growled.</p><p>“No. You need to confess before the Skeksis arrive, I’ll bring my mother down to see you. She’ll listen. We can spare your life and go from there.”</p><p>“And betray my friends? They need to know the truth.” </p><p>Seladon leaned closer, “Gurjin, what good is the truth if you’re dead?”</p><p>All she could see were shadows and glimpses of what was inside. She saw her sisters pale face looking up at captive’s dark shadow.</p><p>“I’ll return tomorrow evening, please think about what I said.”</p><p>“Tavra?” the prisoners voice murmured her name. Seladon was shaken by the sound.</p><p>“Don’t worry, it’s going to be all right,” she replied.</p><p>Her sister who was normally stoic and short with her words, spoke to him with a warmth that she had rarely heard.</p><p>That night in bed Seladon could not stop thinking of the voice in the darkness. The lies, the mark on Tavra’s neck, and secret meetings in the night, she needed to know what had happened. Her mind was restless with questions She could barely sleep, angrily wondering what they must have done.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>His cell was quiet and dark. There was one window that barely any light in. If he stood in just the right spot, he could see the sky outside and guess the time of day. The uneven walls were carved of solid rock, like a cave with an ornately barred wall at the front. Skittering little creatures chased each other over the bumps and through the cracks of the enclosure. He would watch them to pass the time as they fought and fed. They were busy and he was not.</p><p>Then there were the creatures that crawled over him. Ear burrowers and blood mites were always trying to make a home in Gurjin’s skin. Every time he tried to sleep he could hear them cheeping and buzzing in his locks.</p><p>This is how he spent his first night in the cell, shivering in the cold alone with his thoughts.  At times it was so quiet he would clap a hand down on the floor to be sure he could still hear. Just him and the bugs and memories of better times with Rian and Mira. He rarely ever saw any guards pass the hall in front of his cell. It was like the world had forgotten him.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>It was morning, he guessed from his spot by the little window. He sighed as his stomach growled. Then he caught sight of someone approaching on the other side of the bars. </p><p>Seladon watched the prisoner through narrow suspicious eyes. She approached slowly. She saw his wounded face sink in disappointment realizing she was not her sister.</p><p>Without a word, he stood up and bowed, acknowledging she wore the silver crown of the All Maudra’s heir. Even in his obedient bow, he seemed dangerous. </p><p>“Enough, step forward.” she ordered.</p><p>“Your highness I-“ he began to speak as he approached the bars at the front of the cell.</p><p>“Quiet Drenchen, you’ll do nothing unless I tell you understand?” she said with nervous authority.</p><p>He nodded silently, be patient, behave, he remembered Tavra’s words.</p><p>“Do as I say, there is a guard just around the corner. If I so much as breath wrong they will make sure there is nothing left to stand trial,” she said, he was near enough to reach out and grab her.</p><p>Gurjin stood unsure of what to do, wondering if he should nod or bow. He reached up and scratched his head and waited for the future All Maudra to direct him.</p><p>“Have you anything to say?”</p><p>“Did Tavra send you?” he stood still as a statue looking down at Seladon.</p><p>“Don’t you dare say my sister’s name,” she snapped, “I know what happened between you two.”</p><p>His nostrils flared a moment as he thought and he raised a brow, “the fight? Or …” something happened last night on the mountainside, but it was so hazy. </p><p>“You don’t deny it?” Seladon said, her tone was strained. He didn’t answer.</p><p>It didn’t matter what he said, she was here to find the truth. To know for certain what Tavra was hiding.</p><p>“To your knee’s,” Seladon said not liking that she had to look up to speak to him. </p><p>He dropped down slowly. He looked up at her, sensing she was afraid. And so he followed her orders, to win her over and show her she had nothing to fear. </p><p>“Now open your shirt,” she commanded, she wasn’t sure what she was looking for exactly, scratches or burises, anything to know why Tavra had lied. </p><p>“Seladon I’m innoc-“</p><p>“Do as I say.”</p><p>“Alright, but it doesn’t open it has to come off,” he said as the weathered shirt went over his head and onto the floor.</p><p>She looked over his now uncovered skin, smooth slate green like the surface of a hard stone. There were bruises by his neck but no scratches. There was a bandage around his side made from a piece clothing, Tavra’s clothing.</p><p>“And this,” Seladon dropped to one knee to reach for the bandage and she ran her fingers over the skin above the wound, it was harder than she had expected. Being near him had her filled with fearful energy, “how did this happen?”</p><p>“There was a struggle on the road,” he said as little as possible.</p><p>Seldon continued to look over his skin.</p><p>She was the All Maudra’s heir, and free to put her hands where she wished, so she ran her finger over his swollen cheek, “is it true you fell off a landstrider?”</p><p>“Not that I remember…” he replied, watching the princess as her hand lingered on his face.  </p><p>“Seladon?! Are you here??!” A voice shouted from the hall.</p><p>It was Brea.</p><p>“It’s so dark, they really should have more lights down here, maybe then the gaurds would be much more alert,” Brea said.</p><p>Seladon rose to her feet stepped back from the bars. Gurjin looked toward the voice to see another young princess, he wondered how many more of them there were.</p><p>She saw the prisoner, the bright bandage stark against his skin. She stopped short frightened by his appearance, his wounded face and thick mane of messy locks. </p><p>“Is it true you’re Laesid’s son?” Brea asked as Seladon stepped protectively beside her.</p><p>“I am,” he said, “does my mother know I’m here?”</p><p>“She will know of your shame soon enough,” Seladon said.  </p><p>“I know what you think of me, but you have to listen, the Skeksis did this!” he made his plea to the younger one.</p><p>“Don’t talk to her, and don’t come any closer.”</p><p>Seladon put her arm across Brea and pushed her back. She looked at his hands and felt tingles down her spine.</p><p>“Come along Brea, I just wanted to get a better look at him. You are every bit the monster Skeksis said you were,” she shouted back to the cell as she led Brea away.</p><p>The prisoner stood watching them from the darkness. They disappeared through an archway and he was alone again.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>They continued walking out into the morning light of the courtyard. Beneath their feet the frosted grass crunched. They moved quietly until Seladon spoke.</p><p>“Was he not the ugliest thing you’ve ever seen?” She said to her little sister.</p><p>“He looked sad,” Brea said thoughtfully, “Tavra said he was helpful.”</p><p>Seladon sighed, Brea was bright but also so gullible, “did you see what happened to her? Imagine what he’d do to us if he could.”</p><p>Brea could tell from the look in her face that she was imagining it. She seemed to almost like how horrible he was.</p><p>“Does he eat and sleep down there, or do we move him? And how can we be certain of what he did?” she asked as they walked.</p><p>“Brea you ask too many questions,” Seladon said.</p><p>“But this is important, don’t you want to know? How will we punish him?”</p><p>“The Skeksis will know how to deal with him,” Seladon said as they walked back to the palace to prepare for their arrival. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Continuing with good characters doing bad things, this time it's Seladon's chance to exercise some power. The next chapter will be more interesting ...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. They Call it Essence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The All Maudra and Seladon prepare the palace for the arrival of the skeksis. Tavra and Brea talk about the fate of the prisoner and Seladon steals some time to check on Tavra's story.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alone in his cell, Gurjin waited. He was waiting for Tavra or the All Maudra or the next thing he would have to endure. He paced making a slow journey to nowhere and back. Little creepers would skitter away as he approached only to return in his wake. He walked over the same cracked floor, passed the same dark walls, and the one spot where he could see out the window, up to the sky. Again and again, hundreds of times, seeing no change, even the clouds outside seemed to stand still.</p>
<p>But Rian was out there and there was hope. As long as his friend was free, Gurjin could endure anything. He lowered his head and continued walking to keep his mind steady. It would take more to break his stubborn spirit than this dark cell.</p>
<p>In the quiet his ears played tricks on him. He could hear Mira’s laugh, cracking as it changed pitch, full of life and joy. It stung knowing the Skeksis had silenced it forever.</p>
<p>He remembered the evenings they would spend together. Sneaking off to one of the Castle balconies to look out over the world. Him resting his head in Mira’s lap and Rian by her side, his arm over her shoulder, laughing over the day's gossip.</p>
<p>Carrying the heavy memory in his heart he continued walking, going nowhere. He looked at the window again and this time it was dark. He didn’t know if it was now night or if something was blocking it.</p>
<p>No Tavra, no food, and now no daylight. He slammed his fist against the bars and shouted. He heard his voice echo through the stone halls. In the distance a guard laughed. He hung his head, then continued on his way.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Tavra hadn’t forgotten him, she couldn't. Something strange happened on the journey, she had spent so much time watching over him that a bond formed. They weren't quite friends, but she worried about him. When she awoke from a long sleep, she thought of him.</p>
<p>In her room in the palace, with its plush bed and clean white walls, the night passed quickly. It disappeared in a dreamless sleep and when the suns returned, she felt like she’d hardly rested. Still groggy, she got up from her bed and got ready.</p>
<p>Beside the bed a tray of food waited for her. There was a plate of sweet mini-katnies and a fresh snowfruit, peeled and sliced. Beside the offerings was a welcome home note written by Seladon. Tavra thought this was unusually kind.</p>
<p>Once she had eaten her fill she tried to leave. She was barely out the door when her path was blocked by a round faced paladin.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry princess I’m under orders to be sure you stay and get your rest."</p>
<p>It wasn’t worth it to fight with him. In frustration, she stepped back into her room and she slumped into the bed to think over what to do next. She thought of the prison cell and Gurjin waiting for her.</p>
<p>He would be fine she reasoned, she had done what she could. Though every time she tried to think of something else worry snuck into her mind. As brave as he tried to be, she knew he was afraid and now alone.</p>
<p>A new wave of exhaustion swept over her now that her stomach was full. All her traveling had left her feeling worn out and soon she fell back asleep.</p>
<p>While her body rested her thoughts unwound and wandered along. The room disappeared as her head settled softly on the pillow and her dreams took her away. Vague memories of icy clothes on the barren mountainside were followed by visions of a dark forest. There were blue spirits laughing at her from the shadows and the smell of smoke in the air. It was a dream hinting at becoming a nightmare.</p>
<p>Out of the darkness, river water burbled along, parting around stones and soaking into tufts of grass and silty mud. The water swallowed the ground and saturated the air, clinging wet to leaves that hid the suns. A wall of reeds blocked her in. Everything was wet and green and full of life. The Swamp of Sog, Tavra thought.</p>
<p>She found herself taking slow mucky steps up to her knees in lush blooming sogflowers. She whistled for her landstrider, but none came. She heard a sound and realized that in the tall reeds, something was hunting her. And soon out from the darkness came the Drenchen, head down and dagger bared.</p>
<p>“You...” a voice snarled.</p>
<p>It was not Gurjin, it was a girl. She moved fiercely, taking stomping steps toward her. Her hair slung over her shoulder in a tangle roping braids, and she wore a crown covered in smooth gemstones. The dreamgirl was beautiful and wild and she spoke as if the voice of Thra passed over her full lips.</p>
<p>Tavra's heart started pounding but she barely moved, her limbs felt heavy. This Drenchen was dangerous and lovely, Tavra could not take her eyes off her. The girl closed in on her, pinning her back against a tree. There was nowhere to go, and soon they were nose to nose. The dagger swung, <em>clop</em>, sinking into the tree. It was left there to free her hands.</p>
<p>“You did this. Now you and I are linked, two parts of the same song, and we must make this right,” her face blocked everything else from view.</p>
<p>They were so close now, the girls nose slid passed hers, grazing her cheek as their lips pressed together. Tavra breathed deep as their tongues met in the heat of each other’s mouths. She felt herself melting away. This Drenchen girl was a force of nature and all she could do was sink further into her kiss, it tasted fresh and sweet. Grabbing her waist, the girl pulled her close, close enough that Tavra felt the curves of their bodies meet. The Vapra’s back pressed hard against the tree as she felt the dreamgirl's leg push between her thighs. They breathed in together.</p>
<p>“Say you’ll make this right,” the girl said in a low growl, her sweat mixing with Tavra’s in the humid air. Before she could answer she felt a sudden pull. Her arm was caught on a branch like it was grabbing her.</p>
<p>“I need you,” the girl said, suddenly sounding nervous and speaking with a Vapran accent.</p>
<p>“Hey, are you awake?”</p>
<p>Someone was shaking her. She opened her eyes to see her curious sister standing over her.</p>
<p>“I need to talk to someone, but everybody is so busy” Brea said.</p>
<p>Tavra pulled her arm away rolled back, “why are you in here!?” she groaned.</p>
<p>“I’ve been reading,” Brea said unphased, “and I need to talk to someone.”</p>
<p>Tavra grumbled as she sat up, still feeling the heat of the swamp on her skin. Not only was she trapped but she wasn’t even free in her own room.</p>
<p>“In the past they have punished criminals by taking them back to the Castle to do menial work, things postings won’t even do,” Brea sat on the edge of the bed, “and it’s the same punishment for every crime even treason and murder.”</p>
<p>This was a relief to hear. Tavra was unsure of what the skeksis would do to punish him and podling work sounded like an easy thing. Gurjin would be alive and he seemed hearty enough to handle whatever task they had planned.</p>
<p>“You really need to knock before you come in here,” Tavra said annoyed.</p>
<p>“But doesn’t that seem odd?” Brea was too busy thinking to listen, “I read more, and no one ever sees them again. This was highlighted in an account from one traitor’s mother. She was sick and wanted to see her son. She spoke to the Spriton Maudra who then wrote a letter to the skeksis, but they said he ran away.”</p>
<p>Tavra thought there was an easy explanation for this, “well, if I were a traitor and got caught, I would never want to see mother again. The shame would be too much, that’s probably why they disappear.”</p>
<p>“I would never want you to disappear,” Brea said, “it’s funny isn’t it? That even if you did something truly wicked, I still would care about you.”</p>
<p>“I hope I never test that,” Tavra said.</p>
<p>“You know he asked about his mother, Maudra Laesid," Brea said looking at the ceiling thoughtfully, "I think he wants to see her even though-”</p>
<p>“Wait Brea, you spoke to the prisoner?”</p>
<p>“Just a little, I was only down there to find Seladon.”</p>
<p>“She spoke to him too?” Tavra sat up straight.</p>
<p>“Yes but mostly she wanted to look at him, that’s what she said, and she thinks he hurt you,” Brea looked at her sisters bruised cheek, “did you leave that out of your story?”</p>
<p>“I might have changed that part,” Tavra said slowly.</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>“Imagine someone came after you, like I did when I captured him,” Tavra said with a sigh, “you would be afraid and do things without thinking. Fear makes you act rashly. On the journey we were both afraid and both did things we regret.”</p>
<p>“But you’re so brave,” Brea said, not liking her dishonesty.</p>
<p>“Bravery doesn’t mean the fear goes away, it only means you do your best to master it.”</p>
<p>“Then you lied, that’s not good Tavra,” Brea said, shaking her head in disappointment. </p>
<p>“Ok mother,” she teased, but she could see from Brea’s face she didn’t think it was funny. “If they knew he harmed me, they would be angry and there would be no room for fairness. Not everyone has a mind as open as yours, so I left that part out.”</p>
<p>“I think you’re wrong, and the Lords are fair and wise, even if we are flawed.”</p>
<p>“Let’s hope so, now let me rest,” Tavra tossed a pillow at Brea.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>While Tavra rested and Brea read, everyone else was hard at work preparing for the Skeksis. The palace was buzzing with activity as the All Maudra stood in her dressing room. She waited, head held high and body still, as a busy tailor circled around her. His hands moved skillfully over smooth white fabric, adjusting and pinning the gown she would wear to receive the Lords of the Crystal.</p>
<p>“How are the preparations coming along?” she asked Seladon who stood nearby.</p>
<p>“Extra patrols have been sent out to secure the road. Rooms are being set for the Skeksis, as well as their servants and guards. I've called in workers to be sure the palace is cleaned in time. The feast menu is ready, and I've written a short speech to welcome them," Seladon replied.</p>
<p>“Very good, be sure the speech mentions Tavra’s heroic actions. It will remind them of how dedicated we are to keeping order.”</p>
<p>“Yes of course,” she nodded, “and for entertainment I was able to summon a Dousan song teller,” Seladon said with pride.</p>
<p>“Well isn’t that something,” the tailor exclaimed, “sounds like a delight your highness,” he said cheerily.</p>
<p>“No. No song tellers," Mayrin said holding her head high, "they do not like our songs they find them boring. Just be certain we are well stocked with food.”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Seladon said stiffly.</p>
<p>“We must keep in mind what they like. We cannot upset the Skeksis and what upsets them can be unpredictable,” Mayrin then turned her attention to the tailor, “be sure the dress you make for Seladon is fitted tight, we can’t have her slouching it reflects poorly on the clan. Hide her imperfections and remedy them if possible.”</p>
<p>“Yes All Maudra,” he looked to Seladon, “what color would you like, perhaps a pale periwinkle?”</p>
<p>“Don’t bother her, I’ll pick the color,” the All Maudra interrupted, sounding tired, "Seladon dear please double check on the food, we cannot run out of anything.”</p>
<p>"Yes All Maudra," she said leaving to tend to her work.</p>
<p>Seladon was not the All Maudra yet, but she did enough that she felt like she was. Her duties were many, anything that her mother was too busy for fell to her to oversee. She did her tasks well, giving clear decisive answers to questions and settling disputes quickly. When her mother wasn't around, she had the final say. Keeping all of Thra in order and harmony pulled her mother in every direction, so she always needed Seladon's help.</p>
<p>By that night things were in order, so she stole some time for herself. There was one more thing to take care of before her work was done. She smiled to the guard outside Tavra’s door as she passed. Then she turned down the stairs, through the grand hall, and out into the courtyard.</p>
<p>There was a back way into the barracks and down to the cellar lockup. Seladon followed one of her trusted paladins down into the cells. Tavra had secrets she would never tell, but the future All Maudra knew how to get to the bottom of things.</p>
<p>The paladin waited as she went alone through a stone archway and down a narrow hall. At the end she could see the bars of his cell.</p>
<p>She expected to find the prisoner looking like a pathetic heap and was surprised to see he was on his feet tossing a small stone in the air and catching it, again and again, keeping his mind and muscles busy. She wondered how long he had been at it. Walking toward him, she stepped over a puddle of something putrid.</p>
<p>“Auhh, disgusting,” she groaned, looking at a mysterious fluid trickling over the wall and pooling on the floor. She stepped to the side. Then she heard a voice.</p>
<p>“Seladon,” he said, as he missed his catch and the stone fell to the ground. His eyes were wide, welcoming the sight of another gelfling.</p>
<p>Gurjin dropped to his knees as he had the day before, still hoping to win her over enough to listen. His skin was the color of a new spring leaf and, where it had been swollen the day before, it had changed to dark bruises over his face.</p>
<p>As she approached, he saw in one hand she carried a small bowl of peach berries. Like many Vapran things it was pretty as well as purposeful, with a lacy painted pattern over the delicate clay.</p>
<p>Seladon said nothing as she stepped forward, taking a fat berry from the bowl and making a show if eating it. She swallowed the little fruit in two bites, licking a droplet of sweet juice slowly from her lip. She savored it as well as his longing stare. He looked so hungry.</p>
<p>“Her parents are here, in Ha’rar,” she said calmly.</p>
<p>“Mira” he whispered, looking down.</p>
<p>“Yes, they came to the palace the moment they heard we caught you, they are so heartbroken.” For a moment she took in the new look that swept over his face.</p>
<p>“They need to know the truth,” he said with sudden urgency.</p>
<p>“Stop, I’m not here for your lies,” she stepped closer to the bars, near enough to touch him, she took another berry between her fingers and held it.</p>
<p>“Why are you here then?” he said, words singed with anger.</p>
<p>“I am here about my sister’s lies, it seems you like hurting Vapran maidens, so why is Tavra betraying our clan to protect you?” She looked at him with contempt. This traitor threatened the safety of the Vapra and her mother’s rule.</p>
<p>“Perhaps she sees my goodness?”</p>
<p>She slipped the berry softly over her teeth. It ached for him to watch. His belly was so empty it tugged at his throat.</p>
<p>She wanted a confession, she wanted to know everything they had done. Seladon stood staring down at him, trying to think of how to get him to open up.</p>
<p>“What did you and Rian do to that girl?”</p>
<p>“I never hurt Mira, we did everything together, we were friends. You need to listen, they drained her,” he pleaded.</p>
<p>“They what?” she said smirking.</p>
<p>“The skeksis pulled the life from her and drank it down. They call it essence, and now there is nothing left of her, and they’ll do it again if we don’t stop them.”</p>
<p>She said nothing, just shook her head at his ramblings. She didn’t believe him, and she made it known how repulsive she found him. But she didn’t leave, and she never took her eyes off him. It was more than fear or curiosity. Everything about her was severe but he guessed, and it was a bold guess, that she wanted something more from him than she was saying.</p>
<p>Gurjin slowly rolled his shoulders and released a slow sigh. He made his face steady and calm, his eyes looked inviting. Seladon watched him as she took another berry biting it slowly as the juice spilled onto her fingers. He saw his chance.</p>
<p>In one swift movement he reached through the bars and caught her by the arm. His wide palm held her steady, not to hurt her just to stop her.</p>
<p>Shaken, Seladon froze, she didn't pull away. She was still with fear and, as he had guessed, excitement. In that moment she was not in control and anything was possible.</p>
<p>The whole time his eyes watched hers with a steady gaze. He guided her hand to his mouth where he tasted the sweet juice from her fingers, licking and sucking gently. Without any struggle she let him.</p>
<p>Seladon didn’t know what to do, she felt euphoric like she had just come so close to chaos and wildness and survived. She felt alive like she had lightning in her veins.</p>
<p>“I cannot give a confession,” he said softly leaving a kiss on her fingertips, “I have nothing to confess,” he said looking up at her. He released her arm.</p>
<p>She tried to hide it but Gurjin could see it in her pink cheeks and shaking shoulders, she felt something different than fear. Then she remembered her place and his place and stepped back.</p>
<p>“Guards!” she shouted as if suddenly realizing what had happened. Two paladins rushed in.</p>
<p>"There are stones," she said nervously, "he's been throwing around, I want this cell swept," she blurted out the words as she watched him.</p>
<p>The guards were confused. “Yes your highness, is everything alright?”</p>
<p>“Just have it swept,” her voice said, shaky and insistent.</p>
<p>The incident was strange and unexpected and left her feeling jolted. She hurried away from the cell to collect her thoughts. She looked back to see he him rise from his knee’s standing to watch her leave.</p>
<p><em>Schlomp</em>, her foot fell into the putrid puddle as she hurried away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There is a lot going on in this chapter for so few words so I hope it flows, thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Shelter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As Rian tries to find his way through the forest, the Skeksis set off on a journey to Ha'rar. Meanwhile at the palace, Seladon is hard at work. But she still somehow finds time for her own pursuits.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The forest was all darkness.  Skeletal branches caged him in while clouds shrouded the moonlight. It was as if the trees and sky were plotting against him. Rian’s only light was the blue glow of Mira’s essence. His lost love’s remains lit his way as he struggled, snapping branches that scraped and stabbed. They jutted out into his path like brittle bones of a dead world.</p><p>Rian continued to wander hopelessly through the forest. Deep mourning clung to him through each weary step, with it came the hollow pain of being betrayed by things he once believed in. He lost his home, his purpose, as well as his love and now his best friend.</p><p>He knew, in the end, he had no hope of ever beating the Skeksis. They would mark him as an enemy to all gelfling and to the harmony of Thra. He remembered hearing tales of traitors as a child. His father would tell him how wicked they were, how they wanted to tear down all that was good to raise themselves up. And now he was one. But he did not want to take or cause harm. He did not seek to destroy the harmony of Thra only to speak the truth.</p><p>He hadn’t slept in days and, in his exhaustion, he’d gotten lost. No Stonewood should ever get lost in the forest, yet he was. The prickly pull of each branch and vine felt like a threat.</p><p>Rian was determined to fight on against the horror he had witnessed. Mira, who had brought light to his life, meant so little to the Skeksis. He saw his love destroyed to raucous applause and excitement. She was gone forever and all that was left was radiating through this small bottle. He was truly alone.</p><p>Or he thought he was, until he heard footsteps crackling through the leaves. Listening carefully, his ears caught the rasp of nervous panting growing near.</p><p>A voice called out, “Hello Rian? Are you Rian?”</p><p>It did not sound like a paladin, but he could take no chances and, without thinking, he ran. Terror quickened his every movement and seemed to slow time. He fought through tangles of vines and smashed through branches and leaves. </p><p>He tore through the forest in a panic holding tight to Mira’s essence, the one thing that mattered. The stranger chased after him. Rian hopped quickly over a tall root and turned just in time to hear the stranger trip over it, falling with a thud.</p><p>He could keep running but something told him to face the stranger, perhaps if he could force them, they would listen. He dove forward leading with his sword. The stranger lay helpless, the blade waiting by their throat.</p><p>“Who sent you!? Was it the All Maudra, or the Skeksis!?” Rian shouted in desperation. By Mira’s light he could see the stranger was a young Spriton.</p><p>“G-G-Gurjin! Please don’t hurt me! He said he knew you!” he replied, as he lay with his belly to the sky, helpless beneath the sword.</p><p>Rian stepped back and raised his blade, “Gurjin,” he whispered to himself, “you will take me to him,” he again pointed the sword toward the stranger.</p><p>“Please!” The Spriton shouted, “he’s not here, the paladin, she took him to Ha’rar. I’m Kylan, he sent me to help spread your m-message,” Kylan stammered, forcing the words out.</p><p>The mention of Gurjin’s name changed things and Rian reached down to help the frightened boy up, “I’m sorry, I don’t know who I can trust anymore,” he said, sounding exhausted.  </p><p>As Kylan rose to his feet, he noticed Rian’s cheeks were streaked with tears. His eyes were sunken, and his hair was ragged. By now Kylan was beginning to wonder what he had gotten himself into. Having a sword to his throat had him rethinking all the decisions that led him here. But someone had to help get the word out about the Skeksis and, though he felt unprepared, this would be his quest.</p><p>Having company calmed Rian’s nerves. There was another set of eyes watching over him and someone else to share in his struggle. The Dark Wood seemed less frightening and soon he realized he knew where they were. Rian stumbled along the narrow woodland trail and Kylan followed.</p><p>The path began to rise. After a long walk, the steep path leveled off, and the two found themselves in a clearing high above the Dark Wood. The crunch of leaves beneath their feet went silent as they stepped onto a smooth stone slab. Scattered around the clearing were tall boulders covered in moss and carvings, they looked like ancient pillars. Rian sighed and sat in front of a great stone obelisk.</p><p>The azure glow of essence reflected off its carved surface as Kylan read the weathered symbols. Where before he felt fear, he began to feel something new burning in his heart. It was like he was where he was meant to be.  Rian noticed the intensity in his eyes.</p><p>“It’s the birthplace of Jarra-Jen,” Kylan said with reverence.</p><p>“Oh yeah, that’s right,” Rian replied, too tired to care, “below is Stone-in-the-Wood.” He lay on the hard ground beside the bottle staring into its haunting shine, mesmerized and heartbroken.</p><p>Kylan watched the tired warrior fall asleep. He read more of the words carved in the stone. They strengthened his resolve and stoked his courage. Of all the places to spend his first night as a rebel and traitor, this one left him feeling chosen by fate. </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>
  
</p><p>Early the next morning, on the other side of the forest, a carriage set off from the Castle of the Crystal. It was flanked by four mounted guards. The riders were capable and their landstriders were strong with the intensity needed to keep up with the three wheeled contraption.</p><p>Inside the carriage’s plush cabin, two Skeksis sat, making the journey together to Ha’rar. They had been chosen by the Emperor to see that the prisoner was taken back to the Castle under the guise of justice. The Scroll Keeper and the Ritual Master were the unlucky two. This was a mission neither wanted to be on. The road was unpleasant and being away from the Castle was devitalizing.</p><p>SkekOk, the Scroll Keeper, looked up through the three sets of spectacles, “knowledge is power” he declared, finding the Ritual Masters silence off-putting, “so in a way, you have not only a companion but a mighty weapon, an arsenal of wisdom equipped from teeth to tail.”</p><p>“Hmm” SkeZok, the Ritual Master, grunted acknowledging only that the words made a sound.</p><p>It was bad enough they were trapped in this small space, but the cramped seats forced them to face each other. Spending the trip looking at SkekOk’s smug beak seemed like torture. SkekZok had to appreciate the subtleties of its unpleasantness. He enjoyed dissecting what brought out the worst in a situation.</p><p>“You disagree?” SkekOk replied, trying to fill the silence.</p><p>It was clear to the Ritual Master an attempt at camaraderie was being foisted upon him. SkekOk seemed to have forgotten his place in the order of pecking. Each of the Skeksis believed their pursuits to be the most noble, but the Ritaul Master knew all were mistaken but the Emperor and himself.</p><p>“One could imagine knowledge is needed for power, but it is hardly the reality,” SkekZok said with a scowl, “the roots of power lie in fear, we do not rule others with our wisdom but our wrath,” he spoke with a voice low and smooth, “fear lets one burrow so deep into another beings mind that their thoughts are not their own. They betray their truth for mine. Isolation, scorn, punishment, knowledge is hardly needed for power.”</p><p>“Spoken like a true ignoramus,” SkekOk said, which made them both cackle. Each would have their role convincing the All Maudra to give over the prisoner.</p><p>“The gelfling are small, short-lived, and fragile, it is good to know a bit about them before we are among them,” the Scroll Keeper offered his wisdom knowing the Ritual Master preferred to avoid the creatures, “they are also prideful and must be handled delicately. We go, cordial and calm, listen to them tell dull stories, eat their wretched food, endure their stench, and then take the prisoner back to the Castle in a gesture of mercy.”</p><p>“Mercy” the word passed through SkekZok’s teeth with contempt, “punishment sends such a glorious message, perhaps we punish him a bit before bringing him back,” he thought moment, “with a dangling by the tail,” he grinned, wondering if they had tails for dangling. He then noticed SkekOk grimace, “do you sympathize with them?”</p><p>“No, I find them loathsome, but I seek to understand all things even the grotesque.”</p><p>“Hmm,” the Ritual Master replied.</p><p>“We mustn’t get distracted by our own pursuits, no matter how delightful they may be,” the Scroll Keeper added, realizing he would have to steer SkekZok away from his natural inclinations. This would be a long journey for each of them. The Scroll Keeper was already imagining the bath he would take when they were finally back at the Castle.</p><p>The carriage bumped and jostled over the road, roaring through the peaceful forest. Rain pelted its roof and the backs of the accompanying castle gaurds. It puddled in the road and turned the dusty earth to mud. Further along and up the mountain, the heavy drops crystalized in thin frigid air becoming light snowflakes. The snow covered the tree’s and stones as if the mountainside wore a mask of white.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>
  
</p><p>That morning, Seladon awoke to see the snow falling outside her window. As she dressed, she noticed that waiting for her on her desk was the short speech she had written. Half of the words were crossed out or marked by her mother. At the top of the page was a note that said <em>more Tavra. </em> Clearly the speech did not focus enough on her sister, beside it the word <em>hero</em> was written and underlined. Seladon sighed. She would take care of that later.</p><p>This should have bothered her. Her mother’s criticism usually provoked something competitive in Seladon, a desire to prove herself, but this morning she was distracted. She was still feeling shaken from her visit with the prisoner. The day before she was nervous and upset but that night some unremembered dream left her feeling light and alive. It was as if she could still feel his touch. She sighed.</p><p>Each day until the Skeksis arrived would be a busy day at the palace. First, Seladon had to meet with the scribe and librarian to review trial documents. Her mother would be the one to sign them but Seladon needed to check for any mistakes. The All Maudra couldn’t be bothered to read everything, but someone had to.</p><p>Then she had to meet with the tailor who was putting the finishing touches on a dowdy slate colored gown. It was so stiff that it practically stood with no one in it. Wearing it for the short fitting left deep marks in her sides where it bound her tightly. But she knew it would hold her correctly to bring pride to her mother and clan. She accepted that sometimes things had to feel ugly to be ideal.</p><p>Throughout her busy day, the feeling of lightness never left her. It made each task seem less essential, as if her duties were just part of her life rather than its purpose.</p><p>It was the strangest thing. The encounter with the prisoner had changed her outlook in an unknown way. Somehow, she felt more powerful and beautiful. If she stopped to think about it, it might confuse or upset her, so she didn’t. There was hardly time to think about herself anyway. She just let it hum away in her heart, like a beating drum or a chant beckoning her back to the dark cell.</p><p>“Pardon me princess,” one of the paladin’s said approaching, interrupting the feeling, “there is an important guest here and the All Maudra is busy, she must speak to someone.”</p><p>“Yes of course take me to her” Seladon said dutifully. She followed the paladin to the grand hall. It was empty except for one guest, who she recognized as Mira’s mother.</p><p>“Princess,” the woman bowed, “I have a letter here that my husband and I have written for Tavra, I was hoping to give it to her. We want to show her how grateful we are.”</p><p>“Of course, we all want justice for your daughter, I can take it,” Seladon said with a kind smile.</p><p>“Yes, well I was hoping to give it to her myself. I want to meet her, to let her know how much she means to us. Mira would have loved how courageous she is. I want to thank her, so she knows we appreciate all her hard work.”</p><p>“I understand. Right now, Tavra is quite tired. I’m worried she might be unwell from her journey. I can give her your message and, when she is well, she can be by to see you.”</p><p>“Alright, be sure she knows how thankful we are for her service,” the woman said with genuine affection.</p><p>Seladon nodded and took the letter, giving the grieving mother a warm practiced smile. There were never any letters of praise for keeping the clan fed or safe. Maintaining a harmonious order was not as exciting as chasing down traitors. But Tavra could have her praise, Seladon would have power. She thanked the woman and set off to continue with her day. There was still so much to do.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>As the snow in Ha’rar fell in swirling bunches, it tumbled into the little window of Gurjin’s cell. He sheltered himself in a far corner, sitting on the stone ground to stay warm and dry.</p><p>Closing his eyes, he tried to remember the Swamp of Sog. He could almost hear his mother, shouting at him from the foot of the Great Smearth to clean his catch before bringing it inside. He missed her voice. The way the soft mud felt between his toes, and the smell of the wet swamp air, these distant memories were so vivid he wanted to live in them.</p><p>A cold breeze blew, sending snow into his corner. The sound of footsteps echoed off the stone walls, reminding him of where he was. Opening his eyes, he saw the All Maudra’s heir approaching the bars. She took brisk graceful steps, floating like a cloud in a strong wind, too lovely for this place. He did not have the energy to rise and bow, he just sat there watching.</p><p>“Come, I need to speak to you,” Seladon shouted to the prisoner.</p><p>He slowly dragged his body up from the ground. He had a new gash by his eye and a slight limp. The guards who had swept his cell had been rough with him. They had bound his hands in front of him while they cleaned. After Gurjin complimented them on their drainty broomwork, the humorless guards decided to leave him that way. He had rocked his hands back and forth hoping to loosen the rope, but only succeeded in giving himself friction burns.</p><p>He was more pathetic than ever, and it left Seladon with a feeling of aching disappointment. She really didn’t like how broken he looked. She would have a word with whoever did this. As he neared the front of the cell he dropped to his knees. His shirt and locks were damp with snow that had melted against the heat of his body.</p><p>“What’s happened to you? Let me see your hands,” she insisted, thinking as she spoke.</p><p>Without a sound Gurjin raised his wrists, not sure what would happen next. Seladon’s soft royal hands slid beside his. The ropes that bound him were tight. Her palms pressed against him as she worked over the knot and soon, she was able to pull it loose. As the rope fell free, she gently touched the red marks where it had dug into his skin. They looked so painful Seladon could nearly feel them on herself.</p><p>“And who did this?”</p><p>“Your guards,” he said shortly.</p><p>Feeling the lingering softness of her hands, Gurjin turned his wrists hold them affectionately in his. He was grateful for her kindness. For a moment they were connected by the touch and he looked up at her.</p><p>With a forceful jerk, she pulled her hands away, not trusting him or the rush of feeling that swept over her.</p><p>“Look at you,” she said stepping back, “you’re disgusting, you’re so full of lust I can see it in your eyes,” she said the words excitedly. She could see how he looked at her, like he couldn’t wait to push himself up between her wings.</p><p>Gurjin looked away bowing his head, “please, if I look this way it’s only because I’m hungry.”</p><p>“I see what you’re hungry for,” she said defensively. She waited to see what he would do.</p><p>He turned to her with a new expression. His steely eyes willing her to listen and to see him for more than his supposed crimes, to open her mind to the truth. Some part of her sensed this, in some quiet corner of her untrained mind. He wanted to know what she believed and if she could ever believe him.</p><p>“Seladon, I know what you think of me,” he lowered his head, “but you may be the only one who ever really listens.”</p><p>His eyes met hers, like there was no one more important than her.</p><p>“You are a liar and a traitor,” she said, stepping so close to the bars that they pressed against her gown, daring him to come to her.</p><p>He closed his eyes and shook his head as he felt the burning of the truth in his chest. She would never listen, no one would. And then something inside him broke.</p><p>Quick as he could, he rose to his feet, looking down at the princess’ cold but beautiful face. One arm wrapped around the bars to hold himself up.</p><p>“Why are you here?! You want me to be a monster?!” He gritted his teeth and every muscle went tight in helpless fury.</p><p> Seladon felt her breath grow short and her heart begin to pound. He was so wicked, and still, she wished he would reach through the bars. Just being near him was exhilarating but she wanted more. She waited to see if he would force himself toward her, but he didn’t.</p><p>With a mind empty of thought’s, she leaned her face toward his, nearly touching the bars. She was at the boundary between their worlds, her good world, and his small miserable cell. It was another dare.</p><p>He was tempted to pull away, sickened by the situation, but there was something in her actions. A longing like his own, for someone to listen and to see her.</p><p>Gurjin never shrunk back from a challenge and this might be the last time he was ever near someone so lovely. In the confusion, there was one simple thing to do. He leaned his face down, crossing the boundary so their mouths could meet.  </p><p>The kiss was worth all the risk, she tasted clean and wonderful, like a world he wished he was part of. What he offered her he did not know, but she pressed hard against the bars to be near him. Passing her arm into the cell and around his waist, she pulled him close. </p><p>He felt like laughing. This was such madness, he wondered if his hungry mind had made it up. Perhaps it was another dream. Then her hand took his arm and lead it through the bars so he could hold her. And he did. He held her so tight, he never wanted to let go.</p><p>Seladon didn’t think about what was happening. She knew what she wanted and reached for it, following the beautiful feeling. Her mind fell totally silent. Something else inside her had led her here. A force greater than herself, a power that lived outside the laws of the Skeksis and the control of the All Maudra. Being in his arms felt right. As long as she didn’t think, she could enjoy this moment, with one who looked at her with longing and held her tight. She felt like she could disappear against him.</p><p>And then the thoughts returned. What the All Maudra would say and what this would mean for all those who depended on her. Seladon was not free. Though for a little longer, with the boy in the cell, she could pretend to be.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So this chapter wound up highlighting the power of connection and how someone just listening or sharing the struggle can make it feel like things are going to be ok. This is something that’s really resonating with me right now. Times are strange and it’s more important than ever to look out for each other. So stay safe and try to stay sane, and thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Hers Alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Seladon is feeling restless. She can only remember feeling this way once. She needs to be ready for the Skeksis arrival and there is one last task to take care of.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the constant twilight of his torchlit cell, the difference between one day and the next disappeared. Time was just one long lonely evening, it was four walls and one meal. Thra had forgotten Gurjin. It was as if he were somewhere else, disconnected from all things.</p><p>But time continued on bringing its change to the world. The suns rose on Rian and Kylan as they faced the challenge of a new day together. From the window of her room, Tavra saw that the last of summer’s green leaves had turned auburn. The color was like the hair of her beloved who waited for her by the misty shore. Shifting clouds blocked the suns as the skeksis stopped off at Stone-in-the-Wood for food, micturition, and to meet with Maudra Fara about the traitorous Rian. In the long shadows of the evening, the All Maudra wrung her hands with worry about the coming visitors. As the light of the suns faded below the horizon, Brea pulled a lantern close to better see her reading. There was so much she wanted to know. The old law books sat in a tall stack, each waiting to reveal its wisdom.  </p><p>In the darkness of the night, Seladon settled into bed. It had been a long day, but she was finally finished. Her last task had been to fix her speech, filling it with glowing praise for her heroic sister. Her annoyance with the speech faded as she closed her eyes and she remembered more from her day.</p><p>Gurjin was not forgotten. She recalled his strong hands and longing gaze. He was charming, she could see why Tavra wanted him spared. As she tried to sleep, she could not get him out of her mind. </p><p>Her bed was massive and soft, its cushions fat with downy feathers of the giant sidetic. She rolled restlessly from one end of the softness to the other. The bed had never felt so uninviting. </p><p>The faint moonlight that snuck through the drapes seemed blindingly bright. And the room’s silence was somehow too loud. The problem wasn’t anything she could hear or see but the commotion humming within her. </p><p>She kept thinking of tomorrow. Soon the skeksis would be here, and they would want to look over the prisoner. He was a mess, dirty and broken. It bothered her that they would see him that way. It would reflect poorly on her clan, that they couldn’t keep him healthy and well.</p><p>Then she was struck by a sudden urge to go down to the cell to see him. It was like she had an unfinished task. She had to be sure he was ready. Somehow, any judgement they had for him felt as if it were for her too. All she knew was that she needed to be near him before all the others saw him. So, she made a plan to sneak away.</p><p>She stepped outside her room. The hanging unamoth chrysalises were in a restful state, their glow dimmed for the evening. The halls were quiet and clean, ready for the skeksis arrival. Without a sound, her slippers moved quietly over the polished white floor. She stopped along the way to grab a wood pail and a few hand cloths.</p><p>The restless feeling guided her on. Describing it would be impossible. The nearest thing she could compare it to was the first time she flew. It was a nearly forgotten feeling of a time when she was younger. And now it was back, testing her.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>When Seladon’s wings first came in she couldn’t wait to try them. She loved stretching them every chance she got, which for a busy princess was not very often. Learning to fly was something mothers taught their daughters. It would be a major event for the clan and was something she looked forward to.</p><p>Around the same time, she overheard some servants talking. They had noticed her young wings were uneven and joked that she’d make herself dizzy flying in circles. They laughed as they wondered if they should skip serving her breakfast that morning as it might end up on the crowd.</p><p>Seladon was furious and held her wings tight against her back. The idea of disappointing everyone by not being able to fly properly made her chest tight and her stomach turn. She worried what her mother would think.</p><p>The young princess decided if she could fly a little first, she could be sure to fly well when the time came. That night, restless and ready, she snuck out of her room and up the stairs to one of the balconies. This would be something she would do on her own, any failure would be hers alone.</p><p>Stepping outside and up onto the railing, she looked down at the snowy ground far below. A few lights in the village were still lit, otherwise the homes were a color darker than the night. She opened her wings and they quivered. They did not feel uneven.</p><p>Taking in a deep breath, she could feel the chill of the winter air on her throat. Being alone was scary but also freeing. Here she could make mistakes, to fall should that be her fate. No one would laugh and no one would judge her. Seladon’s wings tingled naked in the breeze. She hoped she was ready. As scary as this was it was small compared to the fear of failing her clan.</p><p>She held her head high and stepped forward, as if this were any other step. Then she fell. Her body tumbled toward the ground faster and with more force than she expected. It was terrifying. Her wings began to buzz with panic. Seladon closed her eyes and shrieked. But the falling slowed and soon stopped, with her wings grasping swiftly and desperately at the wind. </p><p>Moving with pure instinct, she leveled off, and a current of air carried her. Her scream turned to euphoric laughter. Her heart pounded furiously and her new wings were overwhelmed with feeling. Her fear passed, replaced by the pure joy of being alive. She could fly. Not only that, she could fly on her own. Rushing through the air on a straight course, she felt like she didn’t need anyone but herself. It was magic.</p><p>When she did finally fly with her mother and in full view of the clan, she flew beautifully. But it was nothing compared to that first time alone. Soaring high above the mountains with no one watching It was then that Seladon realized, she could depend on herself. That, in the end, failure or success would be hers alone.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>That was the last time she risked everything to sneak off into the night following a feeling. Now the same restlessness returned. Down through the palace and out into the courtyard she walked. Outside she followed a hedge wall, rustling her fingers over the dark green leaves as she passed. The bushes gave way to a tangle of vines that hung spiraling down. With an outstretched arm, she parted them, revealing the entrance to a sheltered garden.</p><p>Bound by tall bushes on all sides, the garden was warm and lush. It was crowded with plants from the southern regions. In the center was a thermal pool and the plants all grew toward it, thriving off its heat. The steam dancing on its surface was barely visible in the low light of the night. At one end, hot water trickled over a stone carving, spilling into the steam.</p><p>The carving had a crooked face, like Mother Aughra’s, but it looked younger and thinner with short horns. Its wide mouth drooped in sorrow. The hot water tumbled out of the corners of its eyes, tears perpetually falling over gaunt cheeks.</p><p>Brea had told her the legend of the hot spring once, but Seladon had forgotten it. All she remembered was that this creature cried over the loss of his friend, a gelfling, and that his tears were said to offer the healing he wished he could have given her.</p><p>Seladon did not believe the water was magic, but she thought its warmth might help in cleaning the prisoners dirty face. He would look presentable for the skeksis. Perhaps they would leave him here, to spend the rest of his days in the cell. Seladon held her pail below the sad carving and filled it to the top with hot water.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Gurjin slept curled up in the corner of his cell. The stone ground was cold, making a deep sleep impossible. He was always being woken by the faintest sound or shifting shadow. That night he heard the echoing footsteps of someone in the hall. At first, he was afraid of who it might be. Then her heard a familiar sound, a royal voice groaning in disgust.</p><p>Just beyond the ornate bars Seladon approached. She was beautiful like a dream and became more so when he noticed the little key in her hand. It was shining and ornate like the bars to the cell. It slipped into the lock and, with some struggle, she opened the latch. She stepped calmly through the entrance, as if this were any other step. There were no bars between them now.</p><p>“Gurjin,” she said, trying not to sound harsh, but too nervous to sound any other way. When she was afraid, Seladon would lean on her power. The door clanged shit behind her.</p><p>His body slowly moved as he raised his head curiously.</p><p>“Seladon?” he asked still half asleep, “why are you here?”</p><p>Her hair was pulled back in one long braid and her bangs were messy. She did not wear her circlet and was dressed in a flowing sleeping robe.</p><p>“We can’t have the skeksis see you like this,” she said sternly, as if there were nothing unusual about her visit.</p><p>Steam from the bucket trailed behind her as she walked over. He leaned on his side to watch as she knelt beside him. Humbly she pulled back her sleeves and dipped a cloth into the water. He wasn’t sure if he could believe what he was seeing.</p><p>This was the future All Maudra, the shining hope of her clan. She had been cultivated her whole life to be as near perfect as she could be. Her hands were clean and beautiful, and skilled at so many things. But on this night, she used them to wring out a wet cloth and reach out to him.</p><p>Gently she touched it to his cheek, the warm water brought life to his cold skin and stiff muscles. It washed away the dust and grime.</p><p>“You’re awfully brave,” he said, watching her hands, still unsure why the heir to the throne was on her knees beside him.</p><p>“You have me confused with my sister,” she replied coldly, passing the cloth down toward his neck.</p><p>“I think not, she’d be too afraid to do something like this,” he said, thinking of all the times Tavra pulled tight the ropes on his wrists.</p><p>Seladon’s face rested in an easy smile, she liked hearing this.</p><p>Then her expression became serious, “I have a paladin nearby, if I have to call him he’ll cut you to pieces, understand?” She wanted him to know she was not foolish.</p><p>He lowered his gaze and nodded.</p><p>“Hold still,” she said, raising his chin lightly with the cloth to wash the other side of his face.</p><p>Her eyes softened as she watched him. Usually she had the rigid look of one who had already ruled for many trine. But now she looked as she should, a princess free from the weight of the world.</p><p>“Tomorrow they are going to want to see you, it’s not the trial but first impressions are important,” she said attentively. His shoulders rose and fell with a sigh. He did not want to think of what was to come.</p><p>“It’s going to be ok, now I need to get under here,” her hand rested on the neck of his shirt.  </p><p>This was truly a beautiful dream he though as he pulled it off and tossing it aside. Her hand dipped into the warm water than ran the cloth over the center of his chest.</p><p>“Why are you helping me?” Gurjin asked, looking away, fearing what she might see in his eyes. </p><p>His once princely posture was gone, traded for a prisoner’s stoop. He had become little more than a home for burrowing insects to be mistreated by the gaurds. But his eyes were bright, an outward sign of his inner strength. His arms were thinner than they had been when he first came, but this only made the muscle that remained more pronounced. </p><p>“I don’t know, but they -” she ran the cloth over his arm, “need to see you as you are,” she said, somewhat distracted.  She put so much attention on her work with the washcloth.</p><p>Every pass of her hand eased his pain, as if it melted away with her touch. Seladon could hear in his sighs of relief, how content this made him. Her hands moved over the contours of his waist, lean and toned, past bloodmite bites and healing bruises. She took the time to wash and rebandage his wound.</p><p>He wanted to tell her he was innocent, to tell her everything, but he didn’t. It might scare her away. Each time they parted she had rushed off and he never knew if she would return. And this was too good to interrupt.</p><p>She raised her chin with a flirtatious smirk, “I see the way you’re looking at me.”</p><p>Still kneeling, she pulled her back straight to bring her face to his.</p><p>“I can’t help it,” he said no longer trying to hide, “you’re so perfect.”</p><p>Her ears tingled with the nearness of his voice. It wasn’t just the words he said but how sincere they were. She slowly finished one more pass with the cloth and dropped it into the water. Moved by his words, she reached her fingers into his hair she pulled him to her. Their lips met as they had before in a deep kiss. It happened again and again, each kiss cascading into another.</p><p>Their moths met in the quiet darkness and, for a little while, she wasn’t the heir to the throne and he wasn’t a traitor, they were something else together. Seladon fell into him, the force of all her weight barely moving him. Resting against broad shoulders, she felt his arm wrap around her waist. His forearm pressed against the small of her back as his wide palm settled in the curve of her hip. She fit so well against him, like she could disappear in the embrace. </p><p>They breathed together as she moved, shifting into his lap. Their tongues met in breathless heat of each other's mouths. His every kiss asking for more, the longing echoed in the slow sway of her hips. She knew what she wanted as she twisted her body against his, wrapping her legs around him. </p><p>Slowly his hand pulled loose the knot holding her clothes shut. Her hands met his and helped them. Her clean robe fell around her onto the stone floor.</p><p>Gurjin’s eyes went wide as he leaned back to see more of her. Seladon watched him watching her, it made her giggle. Her laugh went quiet, disappearing in his smiling kiss. Pulling her close, the kiss deepened as he pushed his free hand into her hair.</p><p>Then his lips moved lower, caressing her neck and down to her breasts. He passed over her tender skin with his tongue and made heavenly circles over her, pulling her nipple into is lips and licking again.Seladon draped her arms around his neck to steady herself, her wings twitching as if they were ready to catch the wind.</p><p>“Yes,” she sighed “ah, more,” moaning the request into his hair. Her thoughts went silent with anticipation. She couldn’t admit how much she wanted this, but her body spoke freely, slick and wet. They were both ready, he pushed against her with his readiness.</p><p>Their movements stopped as he pulled loose his belt and she pushed back his pants. Little gasping cries rushed through her throat as she guided him slowly inside of her. Their lips were parted only a moment and came back together with furious longing. Each thrust delivering feeling deep inside as she braced herself against him.</p><p> </p><p>His hands settled on her waist, holding her as they moved. The force of him pushing into her spread feeling trembling through her body. She watched him, the color in his cheeks, his unfocused eyes, his mouth gasping for breath. He pushed hard into her.</p><p>She was so beautiful and being with her made him feel alive. But also, some part of him hated her. She could set him free and make things right, but he knew she never would. Anger mixed with his pleasure which mixed with hunger. A storm of feelings that were all second to the throbbing he felt up between her legs.</p><p>He loosened his grip on her waist, so she tilted slightly back.  Their movement quickened. She grasped and pulled at his skin as his thrusting grew harder and faster. Her hips shook with the motion.</p><p>Without a thought, she arched her back and pushed against him. A sudden twist of her hips caught him by surprise. She looked down to see Gurjin’s face contort through a deep growling moan. Seeing him fall apart was enough to take her over the edge with him. She felt herself pulse with the energy of the sudden release. Falling limp against him, the rush continued to coursing through her. The feel of his skin was as good as the wind on her wings. It was magic.</p><p>Pulling her close, he held her as they both gasped for air. A cold breeze blew in through the little window, chilling the sweat on Gurjin’s clean skin. He held her tight, knowing soon she would leave.</p><p>She still felt it, the restlessness that brought her here. It was the unthinking part of herself that knew how to fly before she ever took to the air. Something untrained inside of her that trusted him when there was no reason to. Laying in his arms, not wanting the night to end, she could only wonder where else this feeling might lead her. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>First chapter with no beta so I hope it came out ok, thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Feast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The skeksis have finally arrived and are welcomed with a feast. Seladon praises her heroic sister while Brea has questions for the lords of the crystal.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The swamp buzzed with life. From the peak of the canopy to the depths beneath the water, the creatures of Thra found a home in every part of the Great Sog. Lily leapers, creeping tumbeloths, and waddling nebries, each had their place. Tavra was just another creature among them, resting in a small rise of grass with the Drenchen girl by her side. With a ceiling of leaves above their heads and a floor of pond lilies surrounding them, it was as if they were the first of their kind, or the last, alone in the swamp.</p><p>The ends of Tavra’s hair passed through sage green hands, weaving her straight silver locks into neat braids. Sogflowers decorated them, tucked skillfully into their bends. The girl hummed softly, everything about her a mystery. The Drenchen girl finished her braiding and leaned in to kiss Tavra’s bare shoulder. </p><p>Tavra watched curiously, “Are you real?” she asked, “I haven’t met you, have I?”</p><p>The girl looked at her warmly and chuckled, “I am, and you will,” she replied, running a finger along the Vapran’s jaw.</p><p>“Who are you?”</p><p>“I am a healer,” she answered, “what would you think of a world without clans?”</p><p>“It sounds wonderful but impossible.”</p><p>“If you could make it happen, would you?” the girl said, raising a brow as her teeth peaked out from the corner of her lips.</p><p>“Of course, but this is the way of things,” Tavra sounded like her mother.</p><p>“It doesn’t have to be,” the girl replied, defiant and hopeful. She seemed too real for this to be a dream.</p><p>“Who are you?”</p><p>She tickled the princess’s side making her fall down against the soft, thick, swamp grass. She sighed through a smile as the girl leaned down and kissed her. Tavra’s neck arched up as their lips pushed together.</p><p>“I’m Naia,” she whispered. Each time she spoke she seemed more real.</p><p>Then Tavra remembered, a world without clans was a wish she had with someone else. Suddenly she felt restless, the girl noticed.</p><p>“What? You look like you have someplace to be,” Naia said confidently, “perhaps a new world…” she said tossing her hair over her shoulder. Then a noise startled them both, they were no longer alone. </p><p>Tavra awoke to a pounding at her door. There were no leaves above her head and no gelfling by her side. She was back in her bed in her cold white room. “Yes,” she groaned as she rolled to her feet.</p><p>In stepped a servant carrying a gown. Another followed behind with a basin of water. Tavra knew the routine. She washed her face and changed her clothes, always mindful of how her mother expected her to look. She sat by her mirror. Part of her hoped to see her hair already braided and blooming with white Sogflowers. But all she saw was pale Vapran hair. The words echoed in her mind—a world without clans— as she parted the strands and twisted them together. In a short time she was dressed and ready to welcome the Lords of the Crystal.</p><p>The Paladins and servants were all lined up in the courtyard as Tavra took her place standing beside Brea. Their mother paced uncomfortably, waiting for her eldest daughter. Usually Seladon was the first one ready. Brea looked at Tavra with a curious smirk.</p><p>“Where is she?” she whispered.</p><p>Tavra shook her head and shrugged. Then she heard a shout. “I’m here! Apologies my wake-up call was late,” Seladon blurted out, head held high as she rushed over. Her steps were stiff in her new gown as she took her place beside her sisters.</p><p>The All Maudra looked her over. Something was off and it wasn’t just the strange posture brought on by the tailor’s handiwork. Her eyes were puffy, her hair was slightly askew, and her cheeks were more pink than usual.   </p><p>Then Mayrin’s mouth drooped and her eyes became large. Seladon could see something was wrong as her mother reached up by her ear and pinched something between her fingers. She was shocked to find a blood mite clinging to the princess’s cheek.</p><p>Things like this couldn’t happen in front of the Lords. They would see her family as no better than podlings if they were crawling with parasites. She checked Seladon’s other cheek with a look of disappointment. There was no time to question how it got there. The skeksis were already here. </p><p>The palace gates groaned, their hinges opening to their full width. The carriage thundered over paving stones, flanked by mounted Castle Guards. It slowed to a stop at the entrance to the palace, and its rolling wheels unraveled themselves with grunts of dizzy exhaustion. The side of the carriage stretched open, and the massive Skeksis Lords stepped out into the morning sun.</p><p>The snow-covered palace was blinding compared to the dark cocoon of the carriage, and SkekOk, the Scroll Keeper, squinted as the light reflected off his spectacles. The sagging lace of his clothes swung with each stride. Behind him followed skekZok, the Ritual Master, walking proudly in his gold robes. He did not lower his beak to view the creatures before him, instead holding his head high, gazing down. Supposedly this pathetic rabble were royalty.</p><p>The All Maudra was the wrinkled one with the crown, skekZok reminded himself. The other three all looked the same to him, equally ugly, smoother versions of the old ruler. She did seem quite proud of them, introducing each so they could step forward and bow.</p><p>Along the journey, skekOk had explained that being mortal made their progeny important to them. It was difficult for the Ritual Master to understand.  Words like generation and legacy confused him and seemed so empty compared to the endless banquet of life that the skeksis enjoyed. He let the Scroll Keeper do most of the talking. That was easier than trying to understand these cursed little beings.</p><p>They followed the All Maudra out of the sun and into the comfortable shadow of the palace. The skeksis were taken to a receiving room off the main hall. The Ritual Master watched the two lesser princesses leave so that a private conversation could be had. This was a chance for them to discuss the next course of action.</p><p>The Castle Guard in their spiked helmets blocked the door. Between them and the Skeksis stood the All Maudra and her heir. SkekOk and SkekZok towered over their gelfling hosts.</p><p>“Thank you for coming, as you know we have one of the traitors. My own daughter put her life at risk to bring him here. I have come to understand he was also involved in the murder of a member of my clan. We are ready to do everything in our power to help you deal with him,” the All Maudra reported dutifully.</p><p>“Well done. She is truly an asset,” skekOk said, nodding his massive beak, “has he made a confession?”</p><p>“He has not, my lord,” she answered.</p><p>The two skeksis looked at one another disappointed. This would have to be remedied. Neither wanted to sit through a trial.  </p><p>“Indeed we find ourselves in a difficult situation. In all my trine I have never once considered your kind capable of such things,” skekOk declared, “I suspect his mind is tainted with an illness of the deepest most malevolent sort. I must be certain no one has entered a dreamfast with him.”</p><p>“I can assure you, no one has,” the All Maudra replied, “He has been confined to the cellar lockup, and is being kept isolated.”</p><p>Seladon stood beside her nodding proudly in agreement.</p><p>The conversation continued, with skekOk droning on. It was like crystal sand scraping the Ritual Master’s ear. He needed to silence this relentless pandering. The Scroll Keeper was being too academic with these wretches.</p><p>“I wish to see this prisoner!” skekZok interrupted. The gelfling needed to be led. They could not be obedient if they were given no direction.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>---</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Through cracks in the walls, vermin and wastewater slipped into the cellar lockup.  But of all the slithering spineless beasts and stinking sludge, nothing repulsed Gurjin as much as the thing that now approached his cell.</p><p>“It’s him, my lord!” a Castle Guard with icy eyes and a cleft chin shouted back. He was within arm’s reach of the bars. The proud Guard had gone ahead of the skeksis to be certain they were safe.</p><p>“Tolyn,” Gurjin snarled through gritted teeth, “who’s swabbing the Emperors rump if you’re here? He must be getting chaffed.”</p><p>“Be silent traitor!” he snapped, lowering his spear.</p><p>Not far behind followed the skeksis with the All Maudra and her heir.</p><p>The Ritual Master grumbled and tilted his head. What he saw disturbed him, “He looks well.” He had bruises and scrapes but otherwise looked healthy. He was surprisingly clean and, though his hair was a mess, the hair by his ear was freshly braided. Seladon raised her chin with pride and stole a glance at the prisoner.</p><p>“I am concerned there may be problems with the Drenchen Maudra. She has not responded to our message,” the All Maudra addressed skekOk.</p><p>“If she is truly loyal she will comply. Her son has committed the most heinous acts,” he replied.</p><p>While they spoke, the Ritual Master noticed that Gurjin’s gaze had settled on Seladon. The traitor looked covetously on her. SkekZok leaned closer to the future All Maudra, he would relish teasing the prisoner.</p><p>He reached out with his massive claw. She flinched suddenly feeling a talon slip into her hair, but otherwise she didn’t move. It was a frightening honor to have the attention of one of the immortals. She stole another glance at Gurjin and saw a look of intense restrained fury. It made her heart skip a beat and she longed to rush into his arms.</p><p>“All Maudra,” skekZok said, looking past Seladon as another talon joined the first, stroking her hair.</p><p>“Yes, my lord,” she replied.</p><p>“The other traitor, Rian, his own father has vowed to hunt him down. He is a great warrior and his loyalty knows no bounds. I wonder, would you hunt down your own child?” His claws moved to the little princess’s back.</p><p>“As the All Maudra, I serve the Crystal and its keepers above all. So yes, I would. But certainly no child of mine would do such a thing,” the All Maudra said the last part more to Seladon than the others.</p><p>SkekOk now saw that skekZok was getting too much enjoyment from this. The Ritual Master was indulging when there was work to do. He knew skekZok could linger by the dark cell all day, seeking new subtle ways to frighten these creatures. He watched him eyeing the heir’s dress and recalled that earlier he was fixated on the question of whether or not the gelfling had tails. SkekOk feared he may be tempted to investigate.  He had to be stopped.</p><p>“I believe we have seen what we need to, eh?” He said elbowing his distracted companion. SkekZok pulled back his claws and nodded in agreement.   </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>That evening the most important Vapran nobles joined the All Maudra and the Skeksis for a banquet. The table wrapped along the edge of the great feast hall, in the shape of a long crescent. Two dozen guests sat along one side, and the center was open for servants to bring food and drinks. Their voices chattered politely, and all eyes were on lords of the Crystal. SkekZok had found it bizarre, but they agreed to humor the little creatures.</p><p>The feast was dull, plate after plate of stagnant dead plants. The Ritual Master got excited when he thought he saw a platter of unam moth larva only to realize that some contemptuous chef had carved a root vegetable into shapes resembling the little grubs. Like some tortuous jest, the dead plant matter looked mockingly at Zok with little cobble berry eyes.</p><p>He longed for the metallic taste of fresh blood and the crack of tiny bones. All he got was sweet sap and mealy boiled stalks. Dull vegetables wrapped in other dull vegetables stuffed with the blandest filling.</p><p>“How charming” he heard skekOk state kindly to the All Maudra who sat by his elbow. He played his role well.</p><p>“The cook is quite talented,” she said pausing before taking a bite.</p><p>SkekOk scooped a small spoonful of soup and dribbled it into his bill. SkekZok could barely watch the disgusting display.</p><p>Everything was so plain. There was no element of suffering, no drama. Each dish sat there pathetically waiting to be eaten. How he wished the squash would attempt to escape the stabbing of his fork. Or that the little leafy roots would struggle against their sticky glaze. Some of the dishes were sickeningly pretty — soups with flower petals floating in them, fresh stalks braided and dripping with sweet dressing. He wished to smash them beneath his fist and demand real sustenance.</p><p>He looked at the gelfling beside him. She was so stiff, her head tilted slightly and her back stick straight. Each bite of her food was like a performance, as if somehow by eating a certain way she might be more pleasing. There was something pathetic about the act. </p><p>He wondered a moment about their mortality. There was a reason they were so primitive. In little time all who were there, with the exception of he and skekOk, would be corpses in the ground. It made him chuckle. They died so quickly it was a wonder they accomplished anything at all. He had boils that were older than the young gelfling at his side. </p><p>Between courses the future All Maudra stood to give a speech. The crowd went silent to listen to Seladon’s words.  </p><p>“Good evening everyone, we are all here for justice. When one of us is taken in cold blood we must all rise up. My own sister Tavra rose tall to carry out the will of the skeksis. She is an example of how we all must do our part to protect the harmony of Thra. She may only have captured one of the traitors, but that is a great step forward. She risked her life to honor all of us and to honor Mira. Tavra is a hero, and it is through the actions of heroes like her that justice is able to shine its light on our world. We thank you Tavra for protecting us from a traitor and murderer who fled the palace to spread terror. And we thank you, our Skeksis lords, because the peace we enjoy and banquets like this one are all thanks to your benevolent guidance. “</p><p>“Here here!” one of the Castle Guards shouted as the guests all applauded.</p><p>They watched Tavra as she dipped her head in a humble bow. Brea did not join. She sat beside Tavra and turned to speak to her. She looked upset. Now all watched the hero sister as she tried to quiet her.</p><p>“But it’s wrong. It’s not supposed to happen,” Brea could be heard as the applause faded.</p><p>“Has something upset you princess?” skekOk asked.</p><p>“Yes my lord, he is not a murderer or a traitor,” Brea declared confidently.</p><p>Tavra grabbed her sister’s arm under the table, squeezing it tight.</p><p>“But it’s true!” she said to Tavra, reacting to her grip.</p><p>“Brea!” her mother shouted sternly.</p><p>“What I mean to say is that he has not yet stood trial, and by our laws he should be referred to as the accused. He is not a traitor or murderer until he is sentenced! It’s written in the Skeksis Book of Law!”</p><p>SkekZok’s head snapped to face skekOk. This needed to be squashed.</p><p>“Princess, you misunderstand the text,” skekOk reassured her.</p><p>“Forgive me, but I don’t see how I could. It is written clearly. It’s even referenced in other texts like in the Algyr’s pamphlets on Vapran Punctilio.”</p><p>SkekZok slammed his hand on the table frustrated with the meal and her insolence. He scowled not at Brea but at Ok. He did not want to get bogged down in some academic debate with this chattering gravebound creature.</p><p>“This crime is exceptional!” his deep voice rumbled through the now silent feast hall, “Treason and murder committed in the sacred light of the Crystal itself and right under the nose of our great emperor. Nothing like this has ever happened. This criminal is repulsive in a way that is difficult to comprehend.” </p><p>“But why write rules if you don’t follow them?” Brea was ready for a discussion or even debate. This was a chance to engage with the wise immortals.</p><p>“Mother,” Tavra said rising to her feet, “I think Brea is tired I also am still recovering from my efforts and am feeling fatigued. Perhaps we should take our leave for the evening.”</p><p>“What?” Brea snapped. “I’m fine its just-,”</p><p>“That’s an excellent idea. It is getting late. You both may go,” their mother said, waving them away.</p><p>The heroic princess led her sister from the table. Tavra had already decided she wasn’t going back to her room. With everyone distracted by the skeksis, she could take this chance to sneak off for a few hours to finally meet her love by the sea.</p><p>Once they were out of the grand hall they could relax. Tavra was free for the first time in days. Walking beside her, Brea sulked with her arms crossed.</p><p>“I can’t believe you tried to pick a fight with the Lords of the Crystal!” Tavra chuckled to her sister. The truth was she could believe it. Brea often got so focused on an idea that she lost sight of where she was.</p><p>“It’s not a fight, I just had to…” Brea paused to think.</p><p>“You had to point out that Seladon was wrong, in front of everyone,” Tavra grinned.</p><p>“Well she was!” Brea said stubbornly, “If she’s going to be the All Maudra someday she should know better!”</p><p>“She’s just trying to make mother and the Skeksis happy. This is a feast table not a trial.”</p><p>“Well someone has to stand up for what’s right.”</p><p>“And look where it’s gotten you. You’re missing dessert,” Tavra’s mind was already elsewhere as they walked along the corridor, the sounds of the party fading behind them.</p><p>“It doesn’t bother you?” Brea asked.</p><p>“This is just the way of things.” They were at the stairs now, and as Brea turned to go up to her room, Tavra continued straight.</p><p>“Where are you going?” Brea asked.</p><p>“I just need a bit of fresh air. As a hero I think I’m entitled to a moment alone,” she said, continuing on without looking back.</p><p>She raced out into the night. In the darkness Tavra made her way over the gate and along the outskirts of the village. She had been this way so many times she felt she could do it with her eyes closed — and in the darkness of the night she might as well have.</p><p>Ducking through bushes and over rock walls she made her way. The sound of waves crashing against the cliffs told her she was getting close. Cautiously her feet found the path. She felt the stones shift. The cool autumn air was fragrant with the salty sea, a combination that set her heart pounding. It made her ears hot and her body feel light. It was magic. Everything about her felt fresh and ready for new possibilities. There was only one hero’s welcome she cared about.</p><p>The path turned toward the sea, and the darkness was lit by the gold glow of the lantern. Onica stood beside it as if she herself were shining. Tavra fluttered her wings as she bounded down the path toward the lovely Sifa.</p><p>But Onica didn’t move. Their eyes met. Though everything else about her face was eerily still. </p><p>“What?” Tavra sighed, the word twisting queasily from her throat. She stepped closer wanting to hold her and have the sweet reunion she had been longing for all summer. But Onica stood still as a statue, watching her as if she had done something wrong. </p><p>“How about a hug for a returning hero?” Tavra said, stretching out her arms. </p><p>Onica shook her head, “I see no hero.”</p><p>Tavra felt her insides turn to ice. Onica understood her in a way no one else did. They had no secrets. She truly saw her. All of Thra could praise her but if she couldn’t look Onica in the eye she had nothing. </p><p>Like a knife in her side, Tavra knew exactly what she had done. Her expression changed to one of bewilderment, the world she knew was suddenly gone. “He’s innocent.” She whispered to herself. </p><p>Seeing Tavra alone with all her mistakes was difficult to bear, so Onica draped her arms over her paladin’s shoulders. She pulled Tavra close. </p><p>They stood silently together listening to the waves crash below. One after the other, Tavra’s mind flooded with memories of all the times Gurjin pleaded with her to listen and the nights he would stare grief stricken into the campfire. She was forced to view her own cruelty in a new light. He was no murderer. She wondered how much Onica knew. Whatever it was, the Far Dreamer still held her tight.</p><p>“He was telling the truth? About Mira and the skeksis,” she whispered, struggling to believe it.</p><p>Tavra stepped back and placing her hands on Onica’s shoulders, “I have to go back so I can tell my mother. We have to do something!”</p><p>“No.” The Sifa was stern, “Listen, if you return to the palace he will be killed along with any hope for our kind. You cannot go back there.”</p><p>“Then what now?”</p><p>“Now you must make things right,” Onica pulled the paladin’s hands from her shoulders and took them in her own, “Find your landstrider, and let him lead. He will take you where you need to go. You need to meet with someone, perhaps the other traitor, you’ll know. And after you find them, meet me in Cera-Na.”</p><p>“You’re not coming with me?”</p><p>“No. I have a different part to play. So much depends on you. Make this right for us, for all of us,” Onica looked into Tavra’s eyes. She had been waiting all summer too. It was difficult to look at her and not want to kiss her. So, despite everything, she did. They came together only a moment before parting again.</p><p>“Take care of yourself my love, and please return to me,” Onica said with longing in her voice. Then their hands parted, and Tavra rushed back into the night. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is the last chapter of this part of the series, the next one focuses on Brea and things are going to get more interesting.</p><p>I want to say thanks to my beta reader for helping me with em dashes and fixing awkward wording. I'm really happy with how this chapter came out!</p><p>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>